Midnight: Midnight Madness
by Hitashi
Summary: Rockkit is finally an apprentice. But what happens when a cat is mysteriously murdering cats at midnight with no reason what so ever? Rockkit and her friends have to find out who is doing this and stop them. T for violence. Read/review!


**Yea, this is a new series. The Midnight Saga. This is the first of many. Midnight: Midnight Madness, is the first story. What happens when a cat is Mysteriously murdering cats at midnight…? Will it be stopped…? Enjoy reading the first chapter when I write it and update it (Which it will probably be up tomorrow, If its not it'll be up Tuesday afternoon). Enjoy :3 if you have any ideas for warrior names let me know. (I already have a name picked out for Rockkit so yeah.) All the rest im not sure about. Oh and I need help starting the story, so if you know some good starting points, please let me know. And so you guys know, Rockkit is the main character in this story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cats. I wish I did but I don't… Sad I know.

* * *

**

ThistleClan…

Leader- Medalstar: A dark gray tom cat.

Deputy- Sandheart: A sandy she-cat.

_Apprentice- Mosspaw_

Medicine cat- Thistlepelt: A golden tom cat.

Warriors…

Goldenleaf: A Beautiful golden she-cat.

_Apprentice- Goldpaw_

Pureclaw: A white tom cat.

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Leaflight: A Toirtishshell she-cat with white around her muzzle.

Dovetail: A white she-cat with black front paws.

Whisperwind: A black-and-white spotted she-cat.

_Apprentice- Windpaw_

Dappledpelt: A dapple she-cat.

Dustfeather- A dusty brown tom cat.

Shinetail: A yellow tom cat.

Apprentice…

Mosspaw: A pale gray tom cat.

Goldpaw: A golden tom cat,

Sunpaw: A golden tom cat.

Windpaw: A blue-and-white striped she-cat.

Queens…

Shallowfur: A white she-cat. Mother to Pureclaw's kits: Creamkit, Rockkit, and Mythkit.

Elders…

Grasspelt: A light gray she-cat. Only elder….

MossClan…

Leader- Mythicalstar: A bright red she-cat.

Deputy- Wildwind: A calico tom cat.

Medicine cat- Angelbite: A calico she-cat.

Warriors…

Twisterwind: A Toirtishshell tom cat.

Dragonwing: A gray tom cat.

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

Savagedeath: A black tom cat.

Energybloom: A pale ginger she-cat.

Swiftwind: A ginger she-cat.

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Talltree: A brown tom cat.

Firewing: A dark ginger she-cat with a fire pelt.

Shinewhisker: A yellow tom cat.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Iceheart: A silver she-cat.

_Apprentice: Leopardpaw_

Heartgold: A golden she-cat.

Apprentice…

Waterpaw: A blue tom cat.

Leafpaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Tigerpaw: A tiger striped tom cat.

Leopardpaw: A creamy she-cat with leopard like spots.

Queens…

Rainstorm: A dark gray she-cat.

Elders…

Stormfeather: A light gray tom cat.

Feathercloud: A pure white she-cat.

FireClan…

Leader-Scarstar: A dark ginger tom cat.

Deputy- Jazztail: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Medicine cat- Jadestone: A dark gray she-cat.

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Warriors…

Emberheart: A orange tom cat.

Thorntalon: A golden tom cat with white patches.

_Apprentice: Shallowpaw_

Mudfoot: A muddy brown tom cat.

Frostfire: A pure white she-cat with flame like specks.

Specklefoot: A dappled she-cat.

Whitefoot: A pure white tom cat.

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Burningsoul: A dark ginger tom cat with a flame like pelt.

Cloudpool: A pure white she-cat.

Iceclaw: A silver tom cat.

Dirtheart: A dirty brown tom cat.

Flowershine: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Apprentice…

Lizardpaw: A sandy tom cat.

Shallowpaw: A pitch black tom cat.

Shadowpaw: A blackish gray she-cat.

Queens…

Loudsong: A calico she-cat. Mother to Whitefoot's kit: Brownkit.

Elders…

Creamheart: A creamy she-cat.

Stormfire: A stormy gray tom cat. Virtually blind and death.

Mousetalon: A gray tom cat.

StormClan…

Leader- Lightstar: A ginger tom cat.

Deputy- Meadowpath: A ginger tom cat.

_Apprentice: Shadepaw_

Medicine cat- Blackroot: A black she-cat.

_Apprentice: Liverpaw_

Warriors…

Rivertail: A light gray she-cat.

Kiwifrost: A pale gray she-cat.

_Apprentice: Poppypaw_

Brackenstorm: A dark brown tom cat with light brown specks.

Brownshadow: A brown tom cat with a black tip for tail.

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Flowerdapple: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Crowheart: A light gray tom cat.

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

Furfoot: A furry light brown she-cat.

Eaglefeather: A sandy tom cat.

Berrytail: A Toirtishshell tom cat.

Tanglecloud: A light brown tom cat with white specks on his muzzle.

Apprentice…

Shadepaw: A light gray tom cat.

Liverpaw: A blue she-cat.

Poppypaw: A pale ginger she-cat.

Sagepaw: A dark brown tom cat.

Stonepaw: A dark gray tom cat.

Queens…

Dappyclaw: A calico she-cat.

Elders…

Tinysnow: A small pure white she-cat.

Other Cats

Skath: A creamy she-cat with white around her muzzle and paws. Rouge.

Angel: A creamy she-cat. Rouge

Rufus: A dark gray tom cat. Rouge

Lulu: A Toirtishshell she-cat. Mother to Rufus's kits: Shine and Dire. Rouge.

Shine: A light ginger she-cat. Rouge.

Dire: A pitch black tom cat. Rouge.

Bubba: A pale gray tom cat. Kitty-pet.


End file.
